The Divine: Introduction
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Lily is the last Lenny in Neopia. Her wandering takes her to Terror Mountain where she finds much more than she bargained for! (Now entering a human-free zone)
1. The Last Lenny

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the idea of Neopets, but 'Lily' is mine in the form of Mobian-underscore-Lily on Neopets.

------ **Chapter 1**: The Last Lenny

_In every history book a Lenny was called the 'Divine'. It was a myth to most, a legend, an old wives tale used to put children to sleep. No one would confirm it, but some know that they existed. _

_At least they did. _

_If they are not already extinct they are on the brink of extinction. The most popular myth surrounding their disappearance was common knowledge adults. The last flock of Lenny were cornered by a pack of Lupe on Terror Mountain. It was a lost battle even before they fought. Even with the Lenny's superior intellect the Lupe's brute strength would crush them before they'd utter a spell. Fearing for their lives, the leader of the flock filled the area with a light from it's glowing wings, visible from Neopia's moon. The Lenny escaped to their haven in the sky, never to return to the surface of Neopia. '_

_A Island where only Faeries and Lenny lived... _

---

" Thank you, young ones. " Taeila, the Snow Faerie smiled as she gave the twin Yurble their Neopoints. Her shopping was done for the entire week! The pets these days were so helpful. A little money hungry, but helpful! With a gentle way she showed them to the door, and closed it with a heavy sigh. " They're gone. You can come out now. "

On cue the closet door opened. A hooded creature timidly peeked out from it's hiding place. Taeila gave it a sympathetic smile. She could only imagine what this creature has gone through coming here. It finally lowered it's guard, lowering the hood so it fell along it's narrow shoulders.

It was a birdlike pet with soft, short, blue feathers, long along the wings, tail, and the top of the head. Obviously a female because of it's big bouncy eyes a cheery voice, the long feathers on top of her head were pulled back in a long whipping ponytail with a long bang covering her right eye. Only her head and long neck could be seen, the rest of her body covered in a deep blue cape held in place by a ruby red orb. Poking out from under the hem of the cape were her long flesh colored toes that sported black claws on each rounded tip.

" I can't belive it. " Taeila said in wonder. " My sisters have claimed to see one of your kind centuries ago, but you're the first... " She was at a loss of words, ending in a chuckle. " How is your wing doing? "

The wing was snapped out, free from the bandage that held it in place for nearly a week. " It's great! That Faerie Magic really does the trick. Much better than waitin' for it to heal on it's own! " So cheerful. So alive. Even after all the abuse she suffered. Truly one in a million.

Taeila still tested the wing by bending it this way and that. " You're a brave little Lenny, are you not? " What a label to give a pet that was a good six inches taller than her! " Do you think you're ready? "

The Lenny looked down, confused. " Ready for what? "

Taelia looked up with a bit of sadness in her eyes. " As much I like your company, you cannot say here. Those who are chasing you will make it to the top of the mountain soon enough. I will divert their attention for as long as I can so you can escape through the Ice Caves. "

" I don't wanna run anymore... " She muttered, then raised her voice. " I guess this is good-bye then. I'll be sure to send you a Christmas card, if I live 'till Christmas that is. " She smiled. The room seemed to get a lot warmer when she did.

" I am sure you will. " Taelia gave the pet a tight hug, sending one last burst of healing energy through her body for the road. " I will miss you, young Lily. Take care in the Ice Caves. "

Lily, the Lenny, walked towards the door while throwing her hood back over her head. With the hood it was much harder to see her streamlined shape. She could easily be mistaken for any one of the larger pets. Taelia watched her go out into the flurry outside from the door, then chirped as she waived. " Watch out for the Ice Demon! "

_The Snowager, no prob! _At last Lily thinks it was the Ice Worm Taelia spoke of, but it was actually a much more infamous creature that captured the fear of Terror Mountain.


	2. The Snowager?

I found two more chapters on my hardrive cleaning. So here's one. I'll post another next week.

----- **Chapter 2**: The Snowager?

Lily could hear the fearsoation in grunts and squeals that sounded close to barks, but stopped instantly when Lily lifted her head.

The clear one freaked, turning it's tail to run without it's friend. " Hey, wait! " Lily threw up a hand (really five strong long feathers on the end of a wing), but could not stop the fleeing Snowickle.

She was about to groan in her own frustration, but the white Snowickle playfully pounced on her outstretched hand. " Hey! " Lily scooped the energetic creature up with that hand so she could take a look at him. " Are you ... the Snowager? " Taelia told her it was a snow worm, and this certainly fit the bill. The Snowickle stared at her for a moment confused, then licked Lily's cheek. " You're not that bad at all! " Lily laughed while holding the wickle properly wurning it's tail to run without it's friend. " Hey, wait! " Lily threw up a hand (really five strong long feathers on the end of a wing), but could not stop the fleeing Snowickle.

She was about to groan in her own frustration, but the white Snowickle playfully pounced on her outstretched hand. " Hey! " Lily scooped the energetic creature up with that hand so she could take a look at him. " Are you ... the Snowager? " Taelia told her it was a snow worm, and this certainly fit the bill. The Snowickle stared at her for a moment confused, then licked Lily's cheek. " You're not that bad at all! " Lily laughed while holding the wickle properly with both hands. " I didn't know there'd be two, though. " Referring to the one who ran away.

Suddenly, another chilling howl filled the air, much closer than before. Lily whipped her head around, her soft ponytail brushing against the wickle's face. The wickle growled at the sound, sensing danger. " I have to go, little Snowager. " She explained while putting the Snowickle back on the ground. " Go back home where it's safe. "

Lily started for the cave, but heard a whine from behind. The Snowickle was giving her the most pitiful look as he watched her go, sitting on his haunches with it's head lowered, eyes big and watery, holding back a dam of tears. She looked back at the wickle and frowned. " Pleeeease go back home, little Snowager. Those hunters will be here any minute and who knows what they'll do if they get you! "

It didn't listen, which made Lily groan. After a moment of debating she would motion for the wickle to come. " I hope you can run fast, 'cause here they come! "

She couldn't have been more right! As soon as the last syllable was spoken a white Lupe jumped over the hill in hopes to pounce right on top of her, but she took off into the sky instantly. The Lupe received a mouthful of snow for it's effort, but quickly recovered and circled around to chase Lily from the ground. It was joined by three others: a brown, black, and red Lupe that were a bit slower than this white one.

Lily knew they couldn't reach her for this high up, but looked back every once in a while to see how the little petpet was holding up.

" Oh no.. "

It couldn't keep up with her with it's short legs, so ended up flopping from side to side with the Lupe pack catching up to it. With a whip of the white Lupe's head the Lupe broke off into formation to box the little one in. If they didn't get the Lenny, they were certainly going to get this one.

Not if she could help it.

Lily snapped around, the tips of her wings starting to shimmer with light before letting a flurry of white energy spears from her Dazzling Lenny Wings rain down on the group of wolves. So predictable, she thought watching them scatter in fear of getting hit. That's when she dove down on the Snowickle, who was cowering in the snow with both paws over it's eyes when Lily grabbed it with one of it's Talons and took off into the sky again.

The white Lupe yelped as he was hit in his side with one of the energy spears. He was knocked on his side, snarling more in frustration than pain. This kind of energy didn't leave a mark, but it did leave him numb.

" Dyson! " The red Lupe ran over and gave his face a pity lick. " Are you hurt? "

" Of course not! " Lying through sharpened teeth, Dyson would make his way to his feet with wobbly legs. He stumbled, but the red Lupe caught him with her head under his, supporting him. " Arrrgh... Stop that, Jenna. I said I was fine. "

Jenna pulled back with a light smile, her tail wagging around like some Gelert's. Dyson paid no attention to her, reguarding her as nothing more than a young tag along while he looked for his two real partners. " Pretty-boi, Haunter. Where did the Lenny go? "

Haunter, the shadow Lupe, jumped over the hill separating them in one graceful bound. Dyson could imagine she got her name because of her movements, so silent that you'd swear she'd a ghost. Her great agility and jumping abilities making it seem as though she could fly. " The Lenny escaped, boss. " Her voice sounded dead as well, not a hint of emotion. " It went into the Ice Caves and took the Snowickle with it. "

The other had no official name, but has come to be known as Pretty-boi by the group because of his flashiness. He pranced around the other three in a way only a show dog could, so they could guess he was the holder of white a few contest metals by the way he carried himself. " We should head down into the Valley and wait for it there. It'll be night soon and the Snowager will be awake. Sides-" It whipped it's head to the side in a snobby way. " I heard they had a food to _die_ for in the valley! "

" I'll give you somethin' to die for! " Dyson pounced on the other Lupe, who yelped in surprise and confusion. He just bit down into Pretty-Boi's ear, giving it a good tug. " We're into the cave. " He said between clenched teeth as Pretty-boi began a futile attempt at begging for him to leg go.

Jenna whimpered. " But, the Snowager... "

" Don't worry 'bout it. " Dyson let go of Pretty-Boi's ear, now bent at a 90 degree angle much to his horror, as he spoke. " That overgrown earthworm have it's claws full when it learns that Lenny's carting around a Snowickle. "


End file.
